YOU!
by Rorrie
Summary: this is a spitefic of what would have happened if Edward didn't abandon Rewnesmee to sit by Bella during her sparkle transformation. Bella is psychotic, her weird foetus spawn thing is stealing all Edwards attention. Snow White kinda thing.
1. Chapter 1

I was in so much PPPAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN,

the burn continued to scorch everyone of my cells with a fire that consumed a thousand agonizes. But I would not scream, I would not for Edwards sake. Oh Edward if I must die a thousand times to keep the tortured screams of my dying soul, from the torment of your perfect yielding ears, I would do so.

I could hear the sound of his floorless soprano voice cooing downstairs. singing sweet tunes to Renesmee …

Renesmee?

Why was hew not with me, waiting out the flames by my side. I would be at his.

Why was he not counting the seconds for me to awake, to be with him forever, Why was he not singing sweet tunes to me? was I not his true love?

I could feel the burn sustain but the pain in the once beating rock at my chest still contained so much pain, 'Edward' it ached.

"she should awake soon," Alice voice hit piercing like a shattering glass. I heard the others murmuring close by "she will be glorious" they harped.

But were was Edward ?

"Edward" I called when my lips could move…

I gasped my voice… it was beautiful. Edward should be hear he should hear me.

"Bella?" a chorus of angels sounded.

"Edward" I called again.

I could hear him downstairs why was he not coming to see me. "EDWARD!"

"SHHH calm down Bella " Esme soothed .

"get up Bella " Alice added "look at your self in this mirror you are so perfect".

No I shook my head I would lay here till Edward came. He would love to see my first experience as a vampire, I could not deny him that.

"I'll go get Edward" a faint voice carried down stairs .

Edward walked in and it was like I was seeing him for the first time, where my human eyes so dull that they blinded me from his real beauty. I was a cliché, a blind man seeing the light , a glance at heaven. enduring the PPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN had been worth it.

"Edward?"

"hello Bella "he replied "I have some one here who would love to met you."

Then I heard it a wet thump of a heart against soft flesh, he carried her in his god given arms…and she had no right.

She had her head pushed into his Adonis sculptured chest , her tiny hands pressed to his breath taking face, my face.

"Bella," Edward whispered softly as if not to disturb the infant size lump between us, "say hello to our baby, Renesmee ".

This was Renesmee ? our baby I held my hands out for her but she clang to Edward burrowing her face into him.

"She's so old?" I questioned.

"she's perfect," Edward answered

"don't worry Bella we are researching her condition, the accelerated cell growth is already slowing down , …." Carlisle went on.

But I wasn't listening, "she looks nothing like you," Edward looked confused but he must have known she was nothing like I had imagined. Instead of my little boy that had Edwards perfect face and Jacobs smile, I was looking at a girl with my eyes, with my skin she had my smile.

I was breathing heavy, Jasper was doing his best to calm me but it wasn't enough he nodded to the door and Edward left with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Her laugh was driving me nuts.

I could hear them downstairs encouraging it, Edward and Alice even Rosalie hang on her every whim it had been two days since I had awoken into my new life and Edward had not torn himself away form Renesmee for even a second.

A booming laugh thundered and the front door was swang open Jacob was here, he doted on the little demon too.

I got up and walked calmly down the stairs, "Jacob" I smiled. his eyes wafered but be barely glanced up, "ah hey Bells."

He had loved me too, but all that had been shattered all memory of me replaced by Renesmee.

They were all playing some childish game until Renesmee broke away "Mommy" she called in the to high pitched voice, running to hug my legs. she held her puggy hands up to touch my cheek while I lent back and gripped at her shoulders pushing her away from me.

'Post traumatic stress disorder' I had been diagnosed with, Carlisle had said it would go soon, But they were wrong . I truly hated this child she had stolen every thing from me. Jacob was suppose to be in love with me , I was meant to be the centre of attention a phenomenon around vampires and my Edward…

He looked at me like I was sick, Alice patted my back in reassurance , "pick her up Bella, she's beautiful." They were looking at me expectedly, the little girl had her arms out waiting.

I reached for her, slowly raising her to my chest and hugging her softly.

She still politely held her hand up reaching for my check, I bowed allowing her to touch me.

She showed me a montage of every thing I had missed Rosalie singing her to sleep, Jacob turning into a wolf and letting her fingers wrap into his fur, Alice dressing her, combing her hair, the studies Carlisle would take of her. I laughed with her twinkling bell giggle. But then the flow of images stopped settling to rest on one scene, four days ago a picture of me lying completely still and Edward leaving me walking away with her in his arms. I stopped laughing held the still giggling form at arms length and tossed it against the living room door.

There was a sicking crack followed by a siren wail that shattered the windows.

"Bella!"Edward stared in shock with an expression of disbelief. The others ran to steam the wails of a little girl that looked at me as if I was a monster through tear glazed eyes.

Jacobs snarled at me as I made my way back up stairs. His haunting growls following me to Edwards old room a place were I spent all my time and he spent little of his.

Why would he ? when he could be in our new house with 'her'. Why would he come back to a place where there were only memories of us when he could be making new memories with the demon. Did he forget about the bed? the one in the middle of the room where he promised we would one day …

I'm a monster now and I can't blush, no matter how hard I try my reflection stays the same ghostly porcelain white. An unearthly face of perfection but it's unmoving _and I can't blush_, I can't cry and my eyes are not mine, they're not the ones Edward fell in love with he would not even gaze into these.

I struck the mirror with on swift slap, the glass fractured and hung in a web shattered design for a moment before falling to my feet and dividing in to more pieces again.

I dug my fingertips into the grain of the rimu vanity breaking splinters beneath my nails and crushing the wood to sawdust. " my eyes, she has my eyes" I crocked through hallow sobs dropping to the floor to lay amongst the broken glass, "chocolate eyes."


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie,

they were taking her to see Charlie today. My fantastic self control allowed me to tag along but that was all I was doing, just tagging along.

Renesmee was the focal point and she lapped up the attention like a staving cat. Every now and then she would turn to look at me probably wondering why mommy never hugged her, and I would inch away from the large chocolate eyes.

Edward was driving and he watched me from the review mirror with quite concern. Alice sat as a bearer between me and Jacob cooing over the infant sized baby. He'd tell her stories of pretty princess and wicked queens .

When the car stopped Edward came and opened my door, he held out his arm and it felt like the old us, until he helped out Renesmee and propped her up on his hips.

"you really do make the perfect family," Alice chirped.

Charlie opened the door with red puffy eyes that sailed passed me, "hello Edward " he crocked.

"Hi dad" I smiled, "how are you ?"

But he looked at me confused.

"it's me dad…Bella."

he continued to stare, "my Bella's in Brazil,"

"no cha-dad I got better, i-"

"My Bella's sick" He cut me off .


End file.
